


Photographie oubliée

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family's secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Avalon est mariée, mère de famille et a un travail qui la passionne. Sa vie est en ordre et elle n'est plus Sans Famille, comme on l'appelait à Poudlard. Pourtant, la découverte d'une vieille photographie au fond d'un carton pourrait l'amener à se poser des questions sur son enfance qu'elle aurait préférée oublier.





	1. Mrs P

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est ma participation HC organisée par Lyssa7 et moi-même sur le forum HPF. Merci d'ailleurs à Lyssa pour son travail de bêta-lectrice sur ce texte.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Après des mois de travail sur le dernier projet de l'entreprise familiale qu'Avalon gérait avec son demi-frère depuis la fin de la guerre et le décès de leur père, la jeune femme profitait d'un peu de repos. La confection de cette potion et le dosage des ingrédients avait été particulièrement compliqué. Le venin des démonzémerveilles était rare mais surtout d'une puissance impressionnante. Avalon croyait même se rappeler que c'était grâce à lui que Newton Scamander avait réussi à effacer les souvenirs de la population new-yorkaise lors de l'incident qu'il avait provoqué en décembre mille neuf cent vingt-six.  
  
L'équipe de potionniste qu'elle dirigeait avait passé des centaines d'heures sur ce problème de dosage avant finalement trouver la solution. La potion avait dans un premier temps été expérimentée sur des animaux avec un taux de réussite record. La phase de tests sur les sorciers avait aussi été une réussite mais Avalon avait voulu être certaine des effets de la potion et en avait demandé de nouveaux. L'ancienne Serpentard estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec la mémoire des gens de manière inconsidérée. Dans son travail, Avalon était exigeante et ses subalternes savaient à quoi s'en tenir.  
  
Avalon se rappelait parfaitement la conférence de presse que son frère et elle avaient donnée pour annoncer le lancement de la nouvelle potion. Les journalistes étaient une dizaine dont la moitié d'étrangers – la Grande-Bretagne comptait peu de périodiques que l'affaire aurait pu intéresser. Le premier a posé une question fut l'Antre du potionniste, un mensuel spécialisée dans le secteur.  
  
— Bonjour Mrs Flint, Mr Malefoy.   
— Mr Peterman, avait répondu Avalon en souriant.  
  
À force de fréquenter le milieu, la jeune femme avait fini par se faire un réseau assez étendu qui, elle en était certaine, finirait par lui servir un jour ou l'autre.  
  
— Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous féliciter votre mari et vous pour l'heureux événement que vous attendez.  
— Merci beaucoup Mr Peterman, avait répliqué Avalon.  
  
L'interview avait lieu une semaine plus tôt et avait été l'occasion d'annoncer sa deuxième grossesse de manière implicite. Son ventre arrondi était un indice assez flagrant.  
  
— Ensuite, nous savons tous que le venin des démonzémerveilles est très difficile à se procurer et que la conception de cette potion doit se révéler coûteuse. A combien comptez-vous la proposer à la vente ?  
— Pour le coup, je vais laisser mon frère répondre à votre question, avait déclaré Avalon en souriant. Il est plus au fait des questions comptables que moi.  
  
Elle avait reporté son attention sur son frère alors qu'au même moment la porte de la salle s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas. Avalon s'était jetée à terre, paniquée. Elle avait sorti sa baguette tandis que des souvenirs terribles lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le meurtre de Millicent, puis celui des autres, la tentative d'assassinat à laquelle elle avait échappée de justesse. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore de ce monde mais, depuis les événements, la jeune femme n'avait de cesse de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait pris des habitudes qui, bien qu'elles puissent sembler ridicules aux yeux de certains, étaient devenues indispensables pour sa santé mentale. Ne jamais tourner le dos à une porte, toujours avoir sa baguette à portée de main ! Depuis son attaque, elle ne sortait plus sans au moins un flacon de potion de dissimulation sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait sa vie qu'à cela, après tout.  
  
— Non à l'exploitation des créatures magiques ! avait hurlé une voix féminine.   
  
Avalon cachée sous le bureau avait vu avec horreur la salle se teindre en rouge alors qu'un liquide semblable à du sang avait envahi la salle de conférence. La pluie avait cessé en même temps que la sécurité entraînait les militants en dehors de la pièce.  
  
— Ava ! Ça va ? Avait demandé Drago.   
  
Le jeune homme était, tout comme elle, à quatre pattes sous la table. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme avait hoché la tête. Drago avait tenté de se relever mais avait glissé et était tombé.  
  
— Bouse de dragon ! avait-il juré en réussissant à se redresser.  
  
Le devant de ses vêtements était maculés de la substance rouge tout comme ses paumes. Avalon avait hésité quelques secondes avant de glisser ses mains dans les siennes. Drago l'avait aidée à se relever puis l'ancienne Serpentard l'avait entendu hurler des ordres à la sécurité. Complètement perdue, Avalon s'était laissée guider en dehors de la salle. Elle n'avait fini par sortir de son état de sidération que lorsque son regard s'était posé sur ses mains rouges. Elle se rappelait avoir poussé un cri et essayé désespérément de faire partir le liquide tandis que des images de la bataille de Poudlard lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était restée en arrière mais avait été témoin de l'horreur des combats alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de soigner les blessés. A cette époque, la jeune femme était enceinte de presque neuf mois et avait effectué les soins sans se poser la moindre question. Désormais, alors qu'elle attendait son deuxième enfant, Avalon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu la pousser à faire quelque chose de si inconsidéré. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas se retrouver face à des Mangemorts, de ne pas avoir eu à se battre. Elle savait parfaitement que si cela avait été le cas, elle serait certainement morte.  
  
— Maman ! Maman ! C'était trop bien ! s'exclama Eurydice en accourant dans la pièce.  
  
Sortie de ses pensées, Avalon se redressa sur son fauteuil et sourit en voyant le joie sur les traits de sa fille. Cette dernière s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa mère avant de l'enlacer. Son visage se retrouva sur le ventre arrondi tandis qu'elle marmonnait des choses qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être grande sœur, Eurydice étincelait de joie.  
  
— Ah oui ? questionna Avalon en caressant les cheveux bruns de sa fille.  
  
Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
— Ouiiii ! Papa, il vole trop bien ! C'est le meilleur ! s'exclama la petite en se redressant.  
  
Avalon et Marcus échangèrent un sourire amusé. Eurydice vouait un culte à son père.  
  
— Enfin juste après Tonton Oli ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.  
  
Avalon vit le sourire de son époux disparaître et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Si Marcus était un roi aux yeux d'Eurydice, son parrain Olivier Dubois était très certainement un Dieu.  
  
— Mais t'en fais pas, Papa ! lança-t-elle en se tournant vers son père. Je préfère les Faucons !  
— Je m'en fais pas, ma licorne, mentit Marcus effrontément.  
  
La petite se précipita vers son père et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.   
  
— Je t'aime, Papa, lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup. Maman aussi ! ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.  
  
Avalon attendit que sa fille ait disparu à l'angle du couloir avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, remarqua Marcus bougon.  
— Oh si ! Tu le vois parfaitement ! rétorqua Avalon, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. Serais-tu jaloux ?  
— Jaloux ? Moi ? De Mains trouées ? Jamais ! Tu l'as entendue ! Elle préfère les Faucons de toute manière, rétorqua son époux.  
  
En même temps qu'il parlait, Marcus s'était rapproché d'elle et s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Avalon avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser.  
  
L'homme haussa les épaules avant de répondre qu'il venait d'apprendre que le président du club souhaitait prendre un nouvel attrapeur.  
  
— Amélie ne convient plus ?  
— Elle est enceinte, répliqua-t-il.  
— Ah ? De combien ?  
— Trois mois. A ce que j'ai compris, elle peut encore voler mais elle va devoir finir par arrêter dans les prochaines semaines. Le président était furax ! Il pense qu'elle aurait dû le prévenir plus tôt.  
— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?  
— Elle avait peur qu'il la vire. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'elle est enceinte, il ne peut pas rompre son contrat comme ça.  
  
Le Quidditch avait beau être un sport mixte, Avalon savait qu'il était plus difficile pour les femmes de faire une carrière professionnelle. Les grossesses étaient toujours un frein certain à l'avancement et à la titularisation. Les femmes enceintes devaient arrêter de jouer assez tôt pour ne pas mettre en péril la vie de leur enfant.  
  
— Résultat, elle ne jouera pas au prochain match. Trop dangereux pour le fœtus, expliqua Marcus. Et... Elle veut que je sois le parrain.  
— Vraiment ? s'étonna Avalon.  
  
Elle savait que son mari était proche de sa coéquipière française mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui fasse ce genre d'honneur.  
  
— Vraiment. Et cela m'a fait penser que nous n'avons pas parlé de qui nous voulons comme parrain et marraine pour le bébé. Tu as une idée ?  
— Duncan, répondit Avalon sans hésiter.  
— Ouais, je pensais à lui aussi. Et pour la marraine ?  
— Tu veux demander à Amélie, je me trompe ?  
— Oui, j'aimerais lui demander, enfin si ça ne t'ennuie pas.  
  
Amélie était une très bonne amie de Marcus et Merlin seul savait que Marcus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.  
  
— Ça ne m'ennuie pas, rétorqua Avalon après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
Le jeune homme sembla respirer de nouveau. Il avait visiblement eu peur qu'elle refuse. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Eurydice avait pour parrain Olivier, le plus proche ami d'Avalon, et pour marraine sa meilleure amie. Marcus avait tout de même son mot à dire dans le choix de ceux de leur prochain enfant. Avalon était persuadée que le bébé était un garçon tandis que son mari pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Ayant deviné le sexe de leur premier enfant, Marcus était certain de ne pas se tromper concernant le deuxième.  
  
Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à son épouse, un grand fracas en provenance du couloir leur vint aux oreilles. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Ils trouvèrent finalement leur fille dans leur chambre. La petite était montée sur une chaise et jeta un regard paniqué à ses parents, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise.  
  
Le regard d'Avalon se posa sur ce qu'Eurydice avait fait tomber. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la poupée aux cheveux noirs allongée face contre terre. Elle se baissa pour récupérer Mrs P – elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle l'avait appelée ainsi – et découvrit la boîte à chaussure sur laquelle elle était rangée retournée et tous les papiers qu'elle contenait au sol.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là, Eurydice ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
— Je voulais voir la jolie poupée, répondit-elle.  
— La jolie poupée est à ta mère, Eurydice, intervint Marcus. Tu aurais dû lui demander si tu la voulais.  
  
Avalon attrapa la poupée en porcelaine et constata que son visage était cassé. Un simple  _Reparo_  suffirait certainement mais Eurydice devait comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres et notamment de ses parents.  
  
— Maman, elle veut jamais que je joue avec, bredouilla Eurydice que son père venait de la faire descendre de la chaise.  
— Parce que ce n'est pas un jouet, rétorqua Avalon. Cette poupée m'a été offerte quand j'avais ton âge. J'en ai toujours pris soin et regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! s'agaça la jeune femme en la lui montrant.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la petite fille.  
  
— Pardon Maman ! Je voulais pas la casser, marmonna-t-elle les joues mouillées.  
  
Avalon fixa son aînée quelques secondes sans vraiment savoir que faire ou quoi dire.   
  
— Écoute Di ! souffla Marcus en se mettant à la hauteur de leur fille. Regarde-moi !  
  
Eurydice se tourna vers son père alors que les larmes continuaient de couler et que de la morve s'échappait de son nez.  
  
— Dans les yeux, Di ! ajouta-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle releva son visage vers celui de son père. Avalon ne savait pas comment elle ferait sans Marcus. Elle aimait sa fille profondément, elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas toujours les réactions appropriées.  
  
— Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux quelque chose que ta mère et moi devons te le laisser. C'est notre droit de ne pas vouloir te le prêter. Imagine ! Comment tu réagirais si je te prenais Madame Licorne et que je te la perdais. Tu serais triste, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Eurydice hocha la tête tandis que les larmes avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues.  
  
— Eurydice ! Tu n'as pas à entrer dans notre chambre en plus de cela, tu le sais pourtant.  
— Je chuis décholée Baba, bredouilla-t-elle la voix enrouée. Pardon Maman !  
  
Sans attendre, la petite file se précipita vers sa mère mais cette dernière l'empêcha d'approcher plus près à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
  
— Il y a des morceaux de porcelaine partout, Di ! Tu risques de te blesser les pieds, expliqua-t-elle en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.  _Reparo_  ! souffla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Mrs P.  
  
Les morceaux de porcelaines se levèrent dans le ciel avant de reformer le visage de sa poupée.  
  
— Viens-là, Bichette, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.  
  
Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Eurydice vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
— Ne me fais plus ça, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
Eurydice hocha doucement la tête, le visage blotti dans le cou de sa mère.  
  
— Viens Di ! Il faut te moucher, déclara Marcus quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Il tendit la main vers sa fille qui la prit sans broncher. Visiblement secouée, elle porta son pouce à ses lèvres et commença le sucer. Avalon se fit violence pour ne pas la reprendre, elle avait peur que ses dents prennent une mauvaise position à cause de cette sale manie qu'elle avait.  
  
Elle lança un regard de gratitude à son époux avant de reporter son attention sur les papiers qui étaient tombés par terre. Avalon commença à les ramasser. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte était des souvenirs de son enfance en famille d'accueil et en foyer. La jeune femme n'aimait pas y replonger. Elle était en train d'ordonner les feuilles lorsqu'une photographie de polaroid tomba sur ses genoux. Un homme roux d'une vingtaine d'année la portait sur ses genoux tout en souriant à l'objectif. Avalon se souvenait de cet homme. Il venait souvent lui rendre visite quand elle habitait chez Mrs Peckham, c'était lui qui lui avait offerte cette poupée lors de son cinquième anniversaire.  
  
— Gi... Gilbert ? Je crois qu'il s'appelait Gilbert, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. A moins que... Ça commençait par un G, j'en suis sûre.  
— Tu parles toute seule, Ava ? questionna Marcus qui venait de revenir.  
— Je... J'essayais de me rappeler du nom de l'homme sur cette photo, répondit-elle en la tendant à son époux.  
  
Marcus la prit et l'examina quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit derrière elle.  
  
— Il venait souvent me voir quand j'étais petite. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette poupée. Je crois qu'à une époque, j'ai même cru que c'était mon père. Je me souviens qu'on était assis sur le canapé du salon quand il me l'a donnée.  
— Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant la photographie.  
— Je ne me rappelle plus, avoua-t-elle. Il a arrêté de venir quelques temps avant mes six ou peut-être mes sept ans. Je suis pas sûre... Ça a été ma poupée préférée pendant longtemps, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle caressant les cheveux bruns. J'ai souvent dû la cacher pour qu'on ne me la vole pas.  
— T'aimerais pas le retrouver ?  
— Comment ?  
  
Marcus haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :  
  
— Je me disais que tu pourrais essayer de le retrouver.  
— Je sais pas... Je sais pas si j'ai envie de me souvenir de cette période, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Son époux ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle la caressa doucement pensive tout en reportant son attention sur la photo sur laquelle elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle semblait heureuse et l'homme aussi. Qui était-t-il ? Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu visite aussi souvent durant son enfance ? Et pourquoi ces visites avaient-elles cessé ? Avait-elle vraiment envie de le savoir ?


	2. Marty

Avalon dormit mal cette nuit-là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la photographie qu'elle avait trouvée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, et surtout à l'homme qui y était représenté. Elle n'était désormais plus certaine qu'il s'appelait Gilbert. La question la tarauda une bonne partie de la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir, et lorsque enfin elle parvint à trouver le sommeil ses rêves furent envahis par cet homme. C'était tout de même fou qu'elle ne puisse pas se souvenir de son nom. Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait été une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie d'enfant.  
  
— Et voilà, un café bien noir, déclara Marcus lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine.  
  
Il lui servit une tasse avant de la poser devant elle.  
  
— Merci Marcus, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— De rien dit-il.  
  
L'homme se pencha par-dessus la table afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Mal dormi ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il le sache certainement déjà.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle but une gorgée du liquide brûlant tentant d'ordonner ses pensées.  
  
— Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.  
— Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Gilbert.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre. Cet homme a été le centre de ma vie pendant des années et je suis incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Tu te rends compte ?  
— Tu avais quoi ? Cinq ans tout au plus ? C'est normal ! Moi aussi, j'ai peu de souvenirs de cette époque-là, tenta de la rassurer son époux.  
— Je me rappelle juste de la fois où il m'a offert la poupée, celle que Di a cassée. J'étais tellement impatiente de le voir. J'ai cette image de lui entrant dans le salon avec ce gros paquet dans les bras. J'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvé maintenant.  
— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire des recherches à son sujet ?  
  
Avalon pinça ses lèvres, pensive. Avait-elle envie de se replonger dans son passé ? Tout n'avait pas été que tristesse mais la petite fille qu'elle était l'avait pas vécu une enfance rêvée malgré cela. De plus, elle ne le dirait sans doute jamais mais la jeune femme avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.  
  
Son regard se posa sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du réfrigérateur moldu. Il était déjà sept heures moins dix.  
  
— Il faut que j'aille travailler, lança-t-elle soudainement.  
  
Avalon se leva tel un piquet et se dirigea vers Marcus pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se laverait les dents au travail. La jeune femme passait tellement de temps là-bas qu'elle avait ramené quelques objets d'hygiène au besoin. Marcus profita qu'elle dépose un simple baiser sur ses lèvres pour passer ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'attira à lui et descendit ses mains sur ses fesses. L'ancienne Serpentard poussa un petit cri en sentant son époux la soulever pour l'asseoir sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Leur importante différence de taille n'avait jamais été un problème, il suffisait simplement d'être imaginatif. Marcus glissa sa main son sa chemisette et commença à caresser l'un de ses seins par-dessus la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.  
  
— Ah ! Berk ! s'écria la voix d'Eurydice.  
  
Marcus se détacha précipitamment de sa femme tandis que cette dernière réajustait son haut. Elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle et sourit, amusée, en voyant leur fille dans l'encadrement de la porte. La petite cachait ses yeux à l'aide de ses deux mains visiblement horrifiée par ce dont elle avait été témoin.  
  
— Salut ma licorne ! s'exclama Marcus. Bien dormi ?  
— Oui ! Pourquoi t'es là, Maman ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
  
Avalon commençait le travail plus tôt que Marcus et était rarement à la maison lorsque Eurydice se réveillait.  
  
— Maman est en retard, ma Di ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je vous aime ! lança-t-elle d'une voix rapidement et sans trop y réfléchir.  
  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à atteindre les lèvres de Marcus seulement car ce dernier se baissa légèrement.  
  
— A ce soir, ma Di, ajouta-t-elle en se baissant pour embrasser sa fille.  
— A ce soir, Maman ! Travaille bien ! rétorqua-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation de son père.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le salon et sa cheminée. La poudre de cheminette était le moyen de transport le plus sûr dans sa condition. Le réseau s'était grandement amélioré ces trente dernières années et les femmes enceintes pouvaient désormais voyager en toute sécurité.  
  
Avalon apparut dans l'une des trois cheminées de l'entreprise Malefoy à sept heures précises. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit d'y être invitée avant d'y pénétrer. Drago Malefoy était en train de discuter avec un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte foncée.  
  
— Bonjour Avalon ! Voici Mr Thompson, le propriétaire de l'élevage de démonzémerveilles, expliqua Drago. Mr Thompson, ma sœur et associée, Avalon Flint  
  
Pour être tout à fait exact, Drago était en fait le demi-frère d'Avalon mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé de se voir ainsi.  
  
— Mrs Flint ! C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Votre frère m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, déclara l'homme en lui serrant la main.  
— Mr Thompson est là pour négocier un contrat avec nous concernant l'achat de venin de démonzémerveilles. Si tu désires, il nous a même proposé de visiter à nouveau son élevage. Le Service de Protection des Créatures magiques lui a donné son accréditation il y a deux semaines.  
  
Le Service de Protection des Créature magiques était une nouvelle antenne du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il avait été créé un peu plus d'un an plus tôt et comptait en tout et pour tout deux employées : Hermione Granger, devenue Mrs Weasley, et Esther Weiss. Depuis quelques temps de nouvelles réglementations voyaient donc le jour concernant le bien-être des créatures magiques dans les élevages et même les laboratoires.  
  
Avalon vit alors seulement le regard que Drago lui lançait. Il voulait qu'elle vienne, désespérément.  
  
— S'il est possible d'y accéder par le réseau de cheminées, je serais ravie de m'y rendre avec vous, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.  
  
Elle vit l'homme baisser les yeux vers ce dernier et sourire légèrement.  
  
— Bien sûr que cela est possible, Mrs Flint, répondit-il.  
— Très bien ! Parfait ! s'exclama Drago visiblement satisfait. Allons-y !  
  
Avalon hocha la tête et les suivit vers l'accueil de la société. Ils avaient déménagé de leurs anciens locaux, devenus trop petits, un an plus tôt. L'entreprise se trouvait toujours allée des Gobelins mais dans un bâtiment un peu plus éloigné du Chemin de Traverse. Les nouveaux locaux possédaient un sous-sol, ce qui qui avait été une des raisons principales pour ce changement d'adresse. Avalon et son équipe de potionnistes avaient désormais plus de quarante mètres carrés à leur disposition.   
  
En repassant devant l'accueil, Drago s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui ne commençait le travail qu'à huit heures, et laissa un message oral que sa plume ensorcelée s'empressa de retranscrire..  
  
— Je passe en premier, déclara Mr Thompson. Il faudra dire Élevage des Milles et une nuits, ajouta-t-il en regardant plus longtemps que nécessaire Avalon.  
  
Cette dernière se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce nom qui n'avait clairement rien d'original. L'homme se plaça dans l'âtre après avoir récupéré de la poudre de cheminette dans un bol posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il articula parfaitement le nom de la destination et disparut emporté dans le réseau.  
  
— Vraiment Drago ? demanda Avalon en se tournant vers son frère.  
— Il a un faible pour les belles femmes, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
  
Avalon soupira tout en secouant la tête. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses dont son frère était capable. Drago avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle concernant les relations avec leurs partenaires commerciaux.  
  
— Et Mrs Lewis ? On ne renouvelle pas notre contrat avec elle ? questionna-t-elle en repensant à la vieille femme au sourire chaleureux.  
— Si. Bien sûr que si mais elle ne pourra jamais nous fournir les quantités dont nous avons désormais besoin, rétorqua Drago. Bon, j'y vais en premier ! Ne manquerait plus que je le laisse seul avec toi.  
  
Avalon leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par les propos de Drago. Elle était peut-être moins douée en sortilèges que son époux mais la jeune femme avait malgré cela plus d'un tour dans sa baguette.  
  
— A tout de suite, Ava ! lança-t-il avant de lancer le nom de l'élevage.  
  
Avalon attendit quelques secondes avant de suivre son frère et leur futur fournisseur. La jeune femme apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans un bureau surchargé. Le regard d'Avalon se posa sur son frère qui était en train de discuter avec Mr Thompson tout en époussetant sa robe. Le regard de l'ancienne Serpentard se promena rapidement autour d'elle. Une machine à écrire, certainement magique, ainsi qu'une photo représentant Mr Thompson avec une femme d'environ son âge se trouvaient sur un bureau en chêne. Sur les pieds de ce dernier étaient finement sculptés des feuilles de vigne. Contre les murs de la pièce étaient classés des centaines de dossiers. Avalon ne put retenir une grimace quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la dépouille d'un démonzémerveille conservée dans ce qui semblait être du chloroforme.   
  
— Ah Mrs Flint ! Vous avez rencontré Marty ! Ce fut mon premier démonzémerveille. Je l'ai attrapé dans le Sahara en mille neuf cent quarante-sept, expliqua-t-il visiblement fier. Quand elle est morte, Marty était une femelle, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en séparer. Nous étions très proches elle et moi. Ces bêtes sont bien plus intelligentes que tout le monde le pense.  
  
Avalon fixa la bête quelques secondes réprimant difficilement un frisson de dégoût. Les yeux d'un jaune terne semblaient la fixer de manière inquiétante. Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait garder l'un de ses animaux dans du chloroforme ? Elle jeta un regard en biais à son frère qui faisait mine de trouver la conversation du vieil homme passionnante, et arriva à se donner un air grave. Elle était à Serpentard après tout, elle se devait de savoir jouer le jeu.  
  
— Je comprends, entendit-elle Drago dire. Moi-même, j'ai ressenti un grand vide quand Athena, ma première chouette, est décédée, déclara-t-il d'une voix triste.  
  
Avalon réussit à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le visage de son frère. Ce dernier mentait terriblement bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, Athena se portait comme un charme et, à presque quatorze ans, délivrait encore le courrier de Drago et de sa fiancée, Astoria.  
  
Bien qu'Avalon ne se soit jamais intéressée aux créatures magiques, la jeune femme savait que la vie des animaux avait une influence sur la qualité des potions que son équipe et elle élaboraient. C'est pourquoi, l'ancienne Serpentard écouta attentivement les explications de Mr Thompson tandis qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'une des cinq volières situées sur la propriété. Elle avait dû jeter un sortilège à ses escarpins et les avaient transformés en basket. Malgré le fait que la métamorphose n'ait jamais été sa matière de prédilection, la jeune femme avait réussi à produire des chaussures tout à fait correctes.  
  
— Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? questionna Drago de retour à leur entreprise.  
— J'en pense que les animaux ont l'air de vivre dans de très bonnes conditions. Et toi ?  
  
Mr Thompson leur avait expliqué qu'il avait créé des grottes magiques dans lesquelles les animaux se réfugiaient durant la journée. Les démonzémerveilles étaient des animaux nocturnes qui craignaient la lumière.  
  
— Je suis d'accord. Je me suis renseigné sur lui et Mr Thompson a une très bonne réputation dans le petit monde des magizoologistes, déclara Drago.  
— Quel est l'avis de Newton Scamander à son sujet ?  
  
Avalon savait que l'homme était connu pour l'importance qu'il attribuait aux créatures magiques et à leur bien-être.   
  
— Il m'a dit qu'en tant qu'amoureux de ces créatures il avait des difficultés à les voir enfermées mais que Mr Thompson adorait vraiment ses animaux et qu'il les traitait remarquablement bien. Il m'a aussi dit que ses volières étaient deux fois plus grandes que la législation le demandait.  
— Nous allons donc faire affaire avec lui, j'imagine.  
— Tu imagines bien, Ava, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire et pendant un instant, Avalon eut l'impression de se trouver en face de leur père. Elle l'avait peu connu, à peine quelques semaines dans une salle de visite sombre et froide de la prison d'Azkaban. Il souriait peu lors de cette sombre période mais la jeune femme avait immédiatement remarqué que Drago et lui partageaient le même sourire en coin.  
  
— Allez ! Je te laisse retourner à ta paperasse ! Je sais à quel point tu l'adores, ironisa-t-elle taquine.  
  
Son frère avait toujours été plus doué en relations commerciales qu'en papiers administratifs. Elle ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de répondre et quitta le bureau pour se rendre au laboratoire.   
  
Ils étaient cinq à travailler là-bas. Encore maintenant, Avalon avait du mal à se rendre compte du chemin que Drago et elle avaient parcouru depuis l'entreprise sans clients que leur avait légué leur père à sa mort. D'une compagnie spécialisée dans les objets rares, elle était devenue une entreprise reconnue au niveau européen dans la confection de potions. Drago et elle avaient travaillé des heures et sacrifiés une partie de leur vie personnelle pour qu'elle soit acceptée par la société britannique. Personne n'avait oublié que les Malefoy avaient été du côté de Celui-Dont-One-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait fallu attendre deux mille deux, les deux tentatives de meurtres sur Avalon et la découverte par le grand public que la jeune femme et son mari avaient été membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour que les gens commencent à porter un autre regard sur l'entreprise qu'elle dirigeait en collaboration avec son frère. Son frère. Beaucoup n'avaient pas compris ce rapprochement entre Drago et elle.   
  
Avant la mort de Lucius Malefoy et surtout l'article de Rita Skeeter, Avalon Flint née Connelly était considérée comme née-Moldue. Elle avait grandi à Londres entre les familles d'accueil et les foyers, et n'avait appris la véritable identité de sa mère qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans . Celle de son père lui avait été révélée par une potion quelques mois plus tard mais la jeune femme avait préféré garder l'information pour elle. Elle était donc restée une née-Moldue aux yeux du reste de la société sorcière britannique et avait dû se terrer pendant la guerre.  
  
Pourtant, à la mort de Lucius, Avalon avait décidé de passer au-dessus de leurs différends et de construire cette entreprise avec lui. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et la jeune femme était désormais fière de l'appeler son frère.   
  
— Bonjour Mrs Flint, déclara Romilda Vane lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le laboratoire.  
— Bonjour Romilda. Avez-vous commencé à vérifier les prélèvements ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je les ai vérifiés en arrivant ce matin, répliqua Romilda. J'ai mis les résultats sur votre bureau.  
— Très bien, Romilda. Bonjour Roger ! Gemma n'est pas encore arrivée ?  
— Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, lui rappela Romilda.   
— Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant sur son bureau.  
  
Drago n'était pas le seul à devoir s'occuper de la paperasse. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle aussi avait toujours détesté cela.

  
  


.  
.  
.

  
  


— Un homme qui venait te voir ? demanda sa tante en servant le thé.  
  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :  
  
— Je ne vois vraiment pas, mais comme tu le sais ta mère et moi ne nous sommes pas parlées pendant près de deux ans avant sa mort. Et puis, elle ne me disait pas tout, tu en es la preuve, ajouta-t-elle avec un gentil sourire. Tu devrais aller demander à cette Mrs Peckham, conseilla-t-elle.  
— C'est ce que Marcus m'a dit.  
— Eh bien, Marcus a raison...  
— Comme souvent, remarqua Avalon en souriant. C'est juste que... J'ai peur d'être déçue, avoua-t-elle. S'il a arrêté de venir me voir, j'imagine qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je le pensais à l'époque.  
— Tu sais, Ava, les années soixante-dix ont été une période très noire pour nous. Il est possible que... S'il était sorcier, il est possible que... qu'il soit décédé.  
  
Avalon ne put empêcher une vague d'espoir de la submerger malgré elle. S'il était décédé, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas cessé de venir la voir car il ne tenait pas à elle.   
  
— C'est une option à envisager, ajouta sa tante Victoria sérieusement.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard hocha la tête pensive. Il allait falloir qu'elle rende visite à son ancienne mère d'accueil. Elle devait savoir, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans le flou.


	3. Mrs Peckham

La maison n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait juste plus petite que dans son souvenir. Elle se rappelait qu'enfant la façade de cette maison typiquement anglaise lui paraissait gigantesque. Marcus lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais Avalon avait refusé, elle se devait de le faire seule. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant d'utiliser le marteau en forme d'anneau pour frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes le cœur battant avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Malgré les rides et la blancheur de ses cheveux, Avalon n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.   
  
— Mrs Peckham ? Je...  
— Vous ?  
— Je m'appelle Avalon Connelly. Je pense avoir vécu dans votre maison à partir du milieu des années soixante-dix.  
  
Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de la vieille femme se mirent à briller et un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
  
— Avalon ! Comme tu as grandi ! s'écria-t-elle. Allez ! Entre  ! Rentre !  
  
Mrs Peckham se décala pour la laisser entrer. Le regard de la jeune femme scanna rapidement le hall dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Le papier peint jaune et orange criard avait disparu. Un placard se trouvait sur la droite et sur la gauche étaient accrochés une dizaine de cadres de différentes tailles.  
  
— Tu es là, déclara Mrs Peckham en la voyant examiner les photos.  
  
La vieille femme attrapa l'un des cadres sur lequel étaient représentés deux fillettes.  
  
— Mais c'est Anna et moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire en voyant la manière dont elle tenait sa poupée.  
  
— En effet ! Tous mes enfants sont sur ce mur, rétorqua Mrs Peckham en souriant.  
  
Ses enfants ? Les avait-elle vraiment tous considérés comme ses enfants ?  
  
— Anna et toi ne cessiez jamais de vous chamailler. Te rappelles-tu ?  
  
Avalon hocha la tête et répliqua que Anna lui volait toujours ses jouets. Mrs Peckham secoua légèrement la tête tout en remettant le cadre à sa place.  
  
— Tu étais la seule à recevoir de la visite et des beaux cadeaux. La pauvre petite ne comprenait pas pourquoi, expliqua la vieille femme en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
  
Malgré les changements de meubles et de canapés, Avalon eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu.  
  
— Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, du café, du jus de pomme... Tu adorais ça quand tu étais petite, se rappela Mrs Peckham.  
— Du jus de pomme, s'il vous plaît, répondit Avalon étonnée que la vieille femme s'en souvienne.  
— Je reviens dans deux minutes, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
La jeune femme retira son manteau et s'installa sur l'un des canapés. Son regard se promena sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était le papier peint et les canapés. Mrs Peckham avait abandonné le marron et les cercles orange pour une couleur beige plus douce et accueillante. Les vieux canapés à motifs à fleurs avaient laissé la place à deux autres en cuir marron.  
  
— Voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Peckham en revenant avec un plateau.  
  
Elle le posa sur la table basse en verre et lui donna son verre avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Instinctivement, Avalon porta sa main à son ventre arrondi et la vieille femme esquissa un sourire.  
  
— Pour quand est-ce ?  
— Le mois d'août, répondit Avalon.  
  
La vieille femme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.  
  
— C'est notre deuxième, déclara l'ancienne Serpentard après quelques secondes de silence. Notre aînée va sur ses six ans.  
— Six ans ! Ils sont tellement mignons à cet âge. Tu étais très mignonne à cet âge, dit-elle. Je me rappelle la joie que tu avais à aller à l'école. Tu adorais apprendre. Dans quoi travailles-tu maintenant ?  
— Dans la recherche, répondit-elle.  
— Cela m'étonne à peine. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu adorais préparer des décoctions lorsque tu étais enfant. Une fois, tu en as même fait goûter une à la pauvre Anna.  
— Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua Avalon. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance ici.  
— Ah ! En même temps, tu étais petite quand tu es partie. Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans et demi.  
— Pourquoi ai-je dû partir ?  
— Les services sociaux ont trouvé que tu t'attachais un peu trop à moi, déclara Mrs Peckham d'une voix triste. Anna aussi a dû quitter la maison. Elle est passée me voir il y a deux ou trois ans et nous nous écrivons depuis.  
  
Face à la joie de Mrs Peckham d'avoir des nouvelles d'Anna et des siennes, Avalon sentit la culpabilité monter en elle.  
  
— Je suis navrée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. C'est juste que... C'était trop dur, avoua-t-elle.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je comprends parfaitement que cela ne soit pas facile.  
— J'ai retrouvé mes parents, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
Mrs Peckham lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne posa pas de questions, la laissant continuer si elle le désirait.  
  
— Ma... Ma mère est morte en mille neuf cent soixante-seize et... et mon père en quatre-vingt-dix-huit, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire triste tout en se triturant les mains.  
  
— Mais je me suis trouvée une famille. Maman avait un frère aîné et j'ai des cousins.  
  
La jeune femme ne put omettre de parler de Luciana bien qu'elle soit décédée pendant la deuxième guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le même jour que son père, l'oncle d'Avalon.  
  
— J'ai un frère aussi. Mon père s'est marié après ma mère... Il s'appelle Drago, on s'entend bien, dit-elle. Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.  
  
Mrs Peckham esquissa un sourire et se penchant pour poser sa main sur celle d'Avalon en signe de réconfort.  
  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, mon petit, déclara-t-elle. Si tu as envie de m'en parler, je t'écouterai.  
  
Suite à ses paroles, Avalon n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir pourquoi elle aimait tant Mrs Peckham durant son enfance. Elle se rappelait d'une femme dure mais toujours juste et à l'écoute. Enfant, Avalon était bavarde et pouvait passer des heures à lui parler des choses qui la passionnaient. Jamais Mrs Peckham ne semblait se lasser de l'écouter malgré les sujets peu intéressants qu'elle abordait. Elle avait eu sa période lombrics puis celle des dinosaures et certainement d'autres.  
  
— Mes parents se sont rencontrés à l'école. Mon père vient d'une famille, je dirais, aristocratique. Ma mère était boursière dans cette école. Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas et sont tombés amoureux mais la famille de mon père aurait très certainement renié mon père s'il avait tenté d'épouser ma mère. Comme il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision, elle l'a quitté. C'est ce que mon père m'a raconté avant son décès.  
  
Avalon se retint de pleurer et se força à sourire bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Quand elle pensait à l'histoire de ses parents, la jeune femme ne voyait là qu'un immense gâchis.  
  
— Maman ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Elle... Elle m'a placée parce qu'elle avait des difficultés financières.  
  
La version officielle de son dossier d'orphelinat était que sa mère était trop pauvre pour s'occuper d'elle mais Avalon savait que cela n'avait certainement rien à voir. Bianca Connelly était membre de l'Ordre et ne pouvait pas assurer la sécurité d'un enfant.  
  
— Mrs Peckman ! Je voulais vous demander. Je... Je crois me rappeler qu'un homme me rendait souvent visite lorsque j'étais chez vous. Vous souviendriez-vous de son nom ?  
— Oh ! Tu veux parler de Gideon Prewett ? Oui, il venait souvent te voir. Tu étais toujours tellement contente quand il arrivait. Il m'avait parlé de t'adopter mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a arrêté de venir du jour au lendemain.  
— Comment vous avez-dit qu'il s'appelait ?  
— Gideon Prewett. C'était un ami de ta mère d'après ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est pas ton père alors ?  
— Non.  
— C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'époque mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il t'adorait, Avalon. Vraiment.  
— Gideon Prewett... Ça me dit quelque chose, souffla Avalon pensive.  
  
Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom par le passé, toutefois elle était incapable de se rappeler où et quand.  
  
— Il venait souvent, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Il essayait de passer au moins une fois par mois. Parfois, il arrivait à se libérer plus souvent mais ça n'arrivait que trop rarement. Tu étais toujours si excitée de le voir.  
— J'ai un vague souvenir qu'une fois il était venu avec un gros paquet dans laquelle se trouvait une poupée.  
— Ah la poupée ! C'était pour tes cinq ans. Il t'avait raconté une histoire comme il le faisait à chaque fois... C'était sur quoi cette fois-là ? Ah ! J'ai oublié ! Mais je me rappelle du conte sur trois frères qui veulent traverser un pont et qui se retrouvent face à la mort.  
— Le Conte des Trois frères ? s'étonna Avalon.  
  
Ce Gideon était définitivement sorcier.  
  
— Tu t'en souviens ? Je l'avais jamais entendu avant qu'il le raconte, avoua Mrs Peckham, mais j'aime bien le raconter aux enfants que je garde de temps à autres, pas les plus jeunes, la rassura-t-elle.  
  
Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter de l'enfance d'Avalon et la jeune femme rougit plus d'une fois alors que Mrs Peckham lui racontait les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire. L'ancienne Serpentard quitta la maison le cœur plus léger mais la tête remplie de nouvelles interrogations.

 

.  
.  
.

  
  


Avalon ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Gideon Prewett à son mari, l'homme lui avait jeté un regard surpris et demandé :  
  
— Gideon Prewett ? Le frère de la mère Weasley ?  
  
En même temps qu'il disait cela, Avalon s'était rappelé qui lui avait parlé de cet homme : Arthur Weasley. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit que son beau-frère Gideon avait fréquenté sa mère avant son décès. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et leva la main pour frapper à la porte du Terrier. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait là-bas et la première que cela n'était pas en temps de guerre.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de talons à l'intérieur et une voix féminine joyeuse et chaleureuse lança qu'elle arrivait. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une femme rousse au visage avenant : Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière perdit quelque peu son sourire en reconnaissant Avalon.  
  
— Mrs Flint ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
— Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Je... Je ne... J'aimerais vous poser des questions sur votre frère, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Sur mon frère ?  
— Je...  
  
Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit le polaroid de la pochette dans laquelle elle l'avait rangé.  
  
— C'est bien lui là, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en lui montrant la photo.  
  
Molly Weasley fixa le cliché plusieurs secondes, les sourcils froncés. Elle releva un visage étonné vers la jeune femme.  
  
— C'est moi la petite fille sur la photo, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis la fille de Bianca Connelly, votre mari m'a dit qu'elle avait fréquenté votre frère.  
  
Mrs Weasley la fixa plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.  
  
— Je vais chercher mon mari. Il sera plus à même de vous renseigner que moi, dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
  
Avalon la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se rendait vers le petit bâtiment à une centaine de mètres de la maison. Mrs Weasley ne semblait vraiment pas ravie de la voir. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire pour déclencher autant d'hostilité de sa part, à part être la fille de Lucius Malefoy. La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard suivie de son époux. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que son épouse lui parlait à voix basse visiblement irritée.  
  
— Bonjour Mrs Flint ! lança-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
Molly passa à côté d'eux et ferma la porte de la maison derrière elle.  
  
— Avalon, je vous en prie, Mr Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle en la lui serrant.  
  
L'homme lui sourit gentiment avant de l'inviter à le suivre.  
  
— Je suis désolé de l'attitude de mon épouse, elle n'aime pas parler de ses frères, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans son atelier. Prendriez-vous un thé ?  
— Avec plaisir, répondit-elle tout en jetant un coup d’œil à la pièce.  
  
Un réfrigérateur côtoyait une bicyclette tandis qu'elle pouvait voir une collection de prises électriques à côté d'une vitrine dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs dizaines de piles différentes.  
  
— Vous vous intéressez à la technologie moldue ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'un four à micro-ondes.  
— En effet. Savez-vous à quoi cela sert ? questionna-t-il en pointant l'objet.  
— On appelle ça un four à micro-ondes, cela permet de chauffer des aliments rapidement.  
— Ah ! J'imagine que cela fonctionne à l'élictilité ?  
— L'électricité ? En effet.  
— Ah ! Fantastique ! Fantastique ! lança-t-il avant de commencer à écrire dans un de ses carnets.  
  
Avalon lui sourit gentiment, amusé malgré elle par sa passion visible pour les objets moldus.  
  
— Mon épouse m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez à mon beau-frère et à la relation qu'il avait avec votre mère, dit-il tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire.  
— En effet. J'ai retrouvé cette photo dans mes affaires, dit-elle en la lui tendant.  
  
L'homme réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'examiner le cliché.  
  
— Elle a été prise pour mon cinquième anniversaire en quatre-vingt, et comme vous le savez certainement ma mère est décédée début soixante-seize.  
— En effet, c'est bien Gideon. Vous savez, il était vraiment très amoureux de votre mère, expliqua-t-il en remplissant deux tasses.  
— Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? demanda Avalon en prenant la sienne. Merci Mr Weasley.  
— Ils étaient tous les deux membres de l'Ordre.  
— L'Odre ? Vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
— Oui. A l'époque, Molly et moi n'en faisions pas partie. Avec les enfants, nous ne pouvions pas nous y risquer, vous comprenez ? Je crois que Bianca y est entrée en mille neuf cent soixante-quatorze. Enfin, dans mon souvenir... Je me rappelle la première fois que votre mère est venue dîner à la maison. Gideon et elle venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble. Elle est revenue déjeuner plusieurs fois après ça, les garçons, notamment Charlie l'aimaient beaucoup, elle lui racontait des histoires de créatures magiques.  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous savez s'il serait possible que vous me laissiez voir ces souvenirs ? Mon frère a une pensine chez lui et... J'aimerais vraiment voir comment ma mère et Gideon étaient ensemble, expliqua-t-elle gênée.  
  
Arthur Weasley sembla surpris de sa demande et parut hésiter avant de répondre :  
  
— Je les partagerai avec vous avec plaisir mais je préférerais que cela ne se fasse pas au Manoir Malefoy et aussi être présent. Les souvenirs que j'ai de mon meilleur ami et beau-frère me sont chers.  
— Je comprends, répliqua-t-elle. Nous pourrions faire cela chez moi, si cela ne vous ennuie pas bien sûr.  
— Nullement. Samedi prochain ? Le dimanche nous avons l'habitude de recevoir les enfants. Ginny et Fleur ont accouché de nos troisième et quatrième petits-enfants il y a peu. Pour quand est prévu le vôtre ?  
— Oh ! Pour fin août, répondit-elle en caressant son ventre.  
— Garçon ou fille ?  
— Nous n'avons pas voulu savoir, répondit-elle, mais mon époux pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille et moi d'un garçon.  
— Au moins l'un de vous aura raison comme ça, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Certes ! Enfin, l'un ou l'autre peu nous importe du moment qu'il ou elle est en bonne santé.  
— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Mrs... Avalon, se reprit-il. Mais vous avez déjà une fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, Eurydice. Elle va rentrer à l'école élémentaire en septembre prochain.  
— Quelle bonne idée, cette école élémentaire ! déclara Arthur. Nous aurions sans doute inscrit les enfants là-bas si cela avait existé à leur époque.  
— C'est votre épouse qui leur a fait l'instruction à la maison ?  
— En effet. Nous aurions pu les inscrire à l'école moldue du village mais Molly désirait s'en occuper.  
  
Mr Weasley et Avalon continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant que la conversation ne retourne vers Gideon.  
  
— Nous étions dans la même année Molly, lui et moi.  
— Mrs Weasley et lui étaient jumeaux ?  
  
Arthur Weasley secoua la tête et expliqua que sa femme et Gideon avaient onze mois d'écart. Avalon l'écouta parler, hochant la tête de temps à autres tandis qu'il lui racontait leurs aventures de jeunesse. La fois où Gideon et lui s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans un placard à balais après avoir trop bien réussi un sortilège de verrouillage.  
  
— On nous a découvert seulement le lendemain matin. Gideon et moi avons passé plus d'un mois en retenue après cela. Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Jocasta., dit-il en riant.  
— Jocasta ?  
— La petite amie de Gideon à l'époque. Elle lui avait lancé le défi d'aller récupérer le miroir à double sens que Flitwick lui avait confisqué. Elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'utiliser en cours en même temps, expliqua-t-il.  
  
Il lâcha un petit rire et parut perdu dans les souvenirs d'une époque heureuse.  
  
— Vous avez pu le récupérer ?  
— Non, et je pense que cela valait mieux. Nous aurions eu une punition bien pire que ça si Mr Picott nous avait découvert en train de fouiller son bureau.  
  
Avalon continua d'écouter Arthur Weasley lui raconter des anecdotes sur son adolescence aux côtés de Gideon. L'homme souriait beaucoup visiblement nostalgique de cette époque emplie d'insouciance.  
  
— Souhaitez-vous dîner avec nous ? demanda-t-il en voyant le soleil pratiquement  
  
À l'horizon, le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, ses rayons passant encore à travers les vitres de l'atelier l'éclairant d'une lumière orangée.  
  
— C'est très aimable à vous de me le proposer mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à ma fille de rentrer pour le dîner, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle souhaitait se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu passer l'après-midi avec elle.  
  
— Une prochaine fois alors, déclara l'homme en se redressant.  
  
Avalon entendit les articulations d'Arthur Weasley craquées et ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle était son âge exact. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Gideon et lui étaient assez vieux pour ne pas avoir connu sa mère à Poudlard. Si ses calculs étaient corrects, les deux hommes devaient avoir vus le jour en mille neuf cent quarante-huit ou quarante-neuf.  
  
— Encore merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine, Mr Weasley, déclara-t-elle en se levant elle aussi.  
  
L'homme lui offrir un gentil sourire et lui tint la porte. Avalon se dirigea vers la limite de la propriété pour transplaner. Quand elle l'eut atteinte, la jeune femme se tourna une dernière fois vers la maison biscornue mais au demeurant assez charmante. La porte était ouverte, et Mrs Weasley était en train d'accueillir son mari. La femme regarda par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et croisa le regard d'Avalon. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Molly Weasley ne reporte son attention sur Arthur. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la matriarche semblait ressentir une sorte de mépris mélangé à de la haine à son égard. Était-ce car elle était la fille de Lucius Malefoy ? Avalon était habituée à ce genre de réactions et préférait ne pas y faire attention.


	4. Kathleen

— Et ? questionna Kathleen en gardant un œil sur le match.  
— Et il doit venir samedi pour que nous puissions regarder ses souvenirs. Eurydice ! Ne t'approche pas si près de la barrière ! lança-t-elle en voyant sa fille se diriger vers cette dernière.  
— Tu sais qu'il y a un sortilège de protection anti-chute, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Kathleen dans un murmure.  
— Je préfère rester prudente, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. Je disais quoi au fait ?  
— Que Mr Weasley allait venir chez toi samedi prochain pour que vous puissiez regarder ses souvenirs ensemble. Tu comptes utiliser une pensine ? T'en as une ?  
— Drago en a une. Il devrait pouvoir me la prêter.  
— Parce que tu ne lui as pas encore demandé ? s'étonna Kathleen.  
— Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, mais de toute manière il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse. En parlant de frère... Comment va le tien ?  
— Lequel ?  
  
Pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, Avalon avait connu sa meilleure amie, fille unique. Puis, en septième année, tout avait changé. Son père avait eu une aventure et sa maîtresse était tombée enceinte. Suite à cela, Mrs O'Brian avait quitté son époux sans un regard en arrière. Après leur divorce, Mr O'Brian avait épousé son amante et ils avaient même eu un autre enfant ensemble.  
  
— Nelson.   
— Ah Nelson... Il va... bien, oui.  
— Il n'a toujours pas montré de signes de magie ?  
— Non. On a eu un vague espoir il y a deux mois lors d'un déjeuner de famille. On a bien cru qu'il allait réussir à rattraper les assiettes qu'il venait de faire tomber mais rien... Mon père est en train de se renseigner pour l'envoyer dans une école moldue. Alyssa est dévastée...  
  
Avalon vit la lèvre de son amie se soulever un peu comme si elle retenait difficilement un sourire. Kathleen aimait beaucoup ses frères mais bien moins sa belle-mère, qu'elle tenait pour responsable du divorce de ses parents.  
  
— Je me sens horrible, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que Nelson n'est pas responsable, que c'est injuste pour lui mais... Il mérite pas ça ce gosse et pourtant...  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Avalon put lire dans son regard toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcier.  
  
— Je suis quand même une belle connasse, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
  
Avalon posa sa main sur le dos de sa meilleure amie sachant que les mots n'arrangeraient nullement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant.  
  
— Enfin, je suis sûre que ton père va lui trouver une école géniale. Être Cracmol n'empêche pas d'avoir une belle vie après tout.  
— Tu as tout à fait raison, même si j'aurais espéré qu'il ne le soit pas. Je pense que le plus dur pour lui va être de côtoyer toute cette magie sans pour autant pouvoir en faire. Mais on va trouver une solution. Sa vie n'est pas finie contrairement à ce que pense Alyssa, dit-elle en hochant machinalement la tête, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.  
  
À côté d'eux, tous les spectateurs se levèrent en une marée de joie. Avalon reporta son attention sur le jeu. Marcus venait de marquer un point.  
  
— Ouais ! Ouais ! s'exclamait Eurydice en levant les bras en l'air.  
  
Avalon sourit en voyant sa fille sautiller sur place et s’égosiller.  
  
— T'es le meilleur, Papa ! T'es le meilleur !  
  
Eurydice venait juste de finir sa phrase quand son père passa devant leur tribune. Il retourna son balai et se retrouva tête en bas. Bien qu'il ait pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il marquait, Avalon ne put retenir un sursaut et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer du fait de l'inquiétude. Eurydice s'était de nouveau rapprochée de la barrière et sautillait de bonheur et d'excitation. Avalon se pencha et attrapa sa fille par son pull aux couleurs des Faucons s'assurant qu'elle pourrait la rattraper si elle tombait malgré le sortilège de protection.  
  
La célébration finie, le match reprit de plus bel. Marcus évita de justesse un cognard envoyé dans sa direction alors qu'il venait de réceptionner le souafle.  
  
— C'était bien joué de la part de Flint, il garde le souafle... Passe à Müller. Müller fonce vers les paniers... Oh ! Feinte d'El Aoudi, Müller passe à Oliveira. Ouh ! Ça doit faire mal ! Müller vient de se prendre le souafle en plein bras. Mais où sont les batteurs des Faucons ! Fawley semble être du même avis que moi !  
  
Au loin, Avalon vit le gardien hurler des ordres aux batteurs tandis que Müller restait en équilibre précaire sur son balai.  
  
— Oliveira passe à Flint, tire eeeeet.... Dix points pour les Faucons ! Nous en sommes à 50 à 20 en faveur des Faucons.  
— Flint semble être en forme aujourd'hui, remarqua le deuxième commentateur. Il confirme que le fiasco contre les Harpies n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et est plus présent que jamais.  
— Tout a fait, David. Mais on ne pouvait rien attendre d'autre d'un joueur tel que Flint.  
— McLaggen relance et... Hop ! Directement dans les bras de Larson.  
  
Le match se poursuivit ainsi encore deux heures jusqu'à ce que le nouvel attrapeur des Faucons attrape le vif d'or.  
  
— 250 à 90 en faveur des Faucons qui gagnent un match difficile et long. Que retiendrez-vous de ce match, David ?  
— Pour ma part, je pense que cela sera très certainement la feinte d'El Aoudi parfaitement exécutée par Müller. Et vous, Alan ?  
— La combativité des poursuiveurs des Tornades. Malgré le fait qu'ils ait été menés une bonne partie du match, ils ont continué à se battre et, pour moi, c'est ça qui fait le Quidditch.  
  
Dans le brouhaha des acclamations, Avalon ne put entendre ce que disaient le reste des commentaires. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait aux matchs avec Eurydice, la jeune femme attendit que la foule soit passée avant d'aller rejoindre les vestiaires. Des sortilèges anti-transplanage avaient été posés sur le stade pour éviter les intrusions.   
  
— Fais attention Di, demanda Avalon quand sa fille commença à dévaler les escaliers.  
— Mais laisse la vivre ta fille ! s'exclama Kathleen.  
— J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse mal.  
— Tu sais, comme dit toujours mon grand-père, la peur n'évite pas le danger.  
— Laisse-moi deviner ! Le Gryffondor ?  
— Perdu ! C'est le Moldu.  
  
La mère de Kathleen était née-Moldue, tout comme sa belle-mère. Durant la guerre, la jeune femme et toute sa famille avaient préféré s'enfuir en France.   
  
— Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?  
  
Kathleen haussa les épaules.  
  
— Il va devoir se faire opérer pour son genou, répondit-elle visiblement inquiète.   
— Il a quel âge déjà ?  
— Mmh... Quatre-vingt ans.   
  
Il était connu que les Moldus vivaient moins longtemps que les sorciers, et quatre-vingt ans était un âge assez avancé pour eux.   
  
Eurydice venait d'atteindre le sol et se retourna pour voir où en étaient sa mère et sa marraine.  
  
— Allez ! Maman ! Vite ! s'écria-t-elle.  
— Doucement, Di ! Ton père ne va pas s'envoler, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de cette expression moldue dans ce cas précis.  
  
Avalon attrapa la main de sa fille lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à son niveau. Elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires tout en discutant. Eurydice avait été éblouie par le match et ne cessait de répéter que son père était le meilleur.  
  
— On ne passe pas ! s'exclama l'homme de la sécurité en se plaçant devant elles à l'entrée des vestiaires.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'Avalon le voyait. Il devait être nouveau, ce qui expliquait certainement son comportement.  
  
— Ouh là ! On dirait que tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire, mon gars, remarqua Kathleen amusée.  
— J'ai des directives. Je ne dois laisser passer personne, rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.  
— Ah Mrs Flint ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Gary, l'homme de sécurité habituel.  
  
Ce dernier venait d'apparaître au coin du couloir.  
  
— Mrs Flint ? demanda le nouveau visiblement paniqué.  
— Je t'avais dit que tu allais le regretter, intervint Kathleen.  
  
En vérité, elle n�'avait pas exactement dit cela mais Avalon ne vit aucun intérêt à la reprendre inutilement.  
  
— Veuillez excuser le gamin, on lui avait donné l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, déclara Gary. Bonjour Miss O'Brian, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la meilleure amie d'Avalon.  
  
Il baissa son regard vers Eurydice qui était devenue soudainement timide et suçait son pouce.  
  
— Dis bonjour, Didi, demanda doucement sa mère après que Gary eut salué sa fille.  
— B'jour, rétorqua la petite sans enlever son pouce de sa bouche.  
— C'est fou comme elle vous ressemble, remarqua-t-il.  
— Vous trouvez ? Mon frère trouve qu�'elle est le portrait craché de Marcus.  
— C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble aussi beaucoup, mais je me rappelle encore la première fois que je vous ai vue, c'est grâce à votre ressemblance que j�'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez Mrs Flint, expliqua Gary. Allez ! Bonne après-midi !  
  
Les trois visiteuses le remercièrent avant de lui retourner la politesse et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires réservés aux Faucons. Ce jour-là, ils avaient joué à domicile et le stade n'avait pas de secret pour Eurydice qui trottinait joyeusement tout en chantonnant l'hymne de l�'équipe. Elle s'arrêta devant les vestiaires des joueurs et s'assit sur le banc installé à l'entrée. En face, se trouvaient ceux des Tornades, et les joueurs commençaient à sortir tandis qu'Eurydice continuait de chanter, guillerette.  
  
Parmi les Tornades, Avalon reconnut sans difficulté Terence Higgs avec qui elle était sortie durant sa cinquième année. Il avait intégré l'équipe quelques mois plus tôt après un passage réussi dans la ligue française. L'homme la fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer lorsque la porte s�ouvrit sur Marcus.  
  
— Tiens Higgs ! lâcha-t-il. Comme on se retrouve.  
— Bonjour Marcus, répliqua l'homme.  
  
À l'aube de son trentième anniversaire, Terence commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs et une calvitie, pourtant Avalon n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître.  
  
— Avalon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.   
  
La jeune femme vit le regard de son ex petit ami descendre vers son ventre arrondi.  
  
— Il me semble que des félicitations s'imposent, remarqua-t-il posément.  
  
Avalon allait ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier quand la porte des vestiaires des Tornades s'ouvrit sur l'un des coéquipiers de Terence.  
  
— On va prendre un verre tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
Aussi vite qu'il était apparu Terence disparut, et Avalon en ressentir un certain soulagement bien malgré elle.  
  
— Bizarre ! remarqua Kathleen.  
  
Son amie ne dit rien tandis que Marcus se penchait pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
— Eh bah, c'est qu'elle pèse son pesant de gallions cette petite maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de peiner.  
  
Eurydice éclata d'un rire joyeux visiblement amusée.  
  
— Mcdonald voudrait savoir si tu viens prendre un verre avec l'équipe aujourd'hui, déclara Marcus en se tournant vers Kathleen.  
— Vous venez ?  
— Pas longtemps, on doit aller dîner chez ma tante ce soir, répondit Avalon.   
— Ok ! Dis à Desmond que je serai là.  
— Il va être content, rétorqua Marcus en reposant sa fille au sol.  
  
Avalon le suivit du regard alors qu'il pénétrait à nouveau dans les vestiaires et le brouhaha des conversations leur vint aux oreilles.  
  
— Elle vient ! entendirent-elles Marcus s'écrier.  
— Hourra pour Mcdonald ! s'exclamèrent ses collègues juste avant que la porte se referme.  
  
Kathleen esquissa un sourire mais ne parut pas gênée plus que cela par l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était peu discret dans ses inclinaisons.  
  
— Comment va Duncan au fait ?  
  
Cela faisait près de deux ans que les anciens petits amis ne s'étaient pas vus et presque six ans qu'ils étaient séparés, pourtant Avalon semblait discerner encore quelques sentiments enfouis. Kathleen continuait de papillonner d'homme en homme tandis que Duncan avait mis fin à sa relation de près de quatre ans avec Susan Bones, deux mois plus tôt.  
  
— Il va bien, même si en ce moment,il fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires, expliqua Avalon. Tu devrais lire envoyer un hibou, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir, ajouta-t-elle.   
  
Elle n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres, mais il était clair depuis toutes ces années que Duncan et Kathleen avaient encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. De plus, elle était certaine qu'une lettre ferait plaisir à son cousin.  
  
— Pour lui dire quoi ? Ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vus et la dernière fois, il ne semblait pas ravi de me voir.   
— La dernière fois, il était encore avec Susan, remarqua Avalon.  
— Et ? Il avait peur de quoi ? Que je lui saute dessus ?  
— J'en sais rien, Kathleen, mentit-elle. Après je te proposais juste de lui écrire mais si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est pas moi qui vais t'obliger à le faire.   
  
Kathleen ne répondit rien, pensive. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et tous les joueurs en sortirent les uns après les autres. Comme après chaque match, même les défaites, l'équipe se retrouva aux Trois Balais.   
  
— Je peux te poser une question, Avalon ? demanda Mcdonald qui avait déjà plusieurs verres dans le nez.   
  
Il était assis à côté de Kathleen et, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Avalon devina qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Installée entre Avalon et Marcus, Eurydice sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille tout en écoutant de manière plus ou moins attentive la conversation entre son père et le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
— Que veux-tu savoir, Mcdonald ?  
— Tu travailles bien pour l'entreprise Malefoy ?  
— Je ne travaille pas pour eux, j'en suis partiellement propriétaire. Pourquoi ?  
— Mais... Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi la compagnie porterait le nom Malefoy si tu l'as cofondée avec Drago Malefoy ?  
— Car je ne l'ai pas cofondée avec lui. Notre père nous l'a léguée à sa mort.   
— Votre père ? T'es la fille de Lucius Malefoy ? s'écria Mcdonald complètement éberlué.  
— Merlin Mcdonald ! Tu dois être le dernier sorcier de Grande-Bretagne à ne pas être au courant, soupira Marcus à la droite d'Avalon.  
  
Cette dernière esquissa un sourire amusé. Les propos de son époux semblaient extrêmes mais étaient certainement proches de la vérité. Après le décès de Lucius en septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, Avalon avait appris que l'homme lui lavait légué une partie de sa fortune et des parts dans l'entreprise de recherches d'objets rares qu'il possédait. Rita Skeeter et la presse à scandale avaient rapidement fait leurs choux gras à ce propos, et sorti un bon nombre d'articles consacrés à l'histoire d'amour qui avait unie Bianca Connelly et Lucius Malefoy. Le fait que la première soit une née-Moldue et le second un Mangemort avait fait jasé pendant de longs mois. Encore maintenant, Avalon était persuadée que beaucoup ne croyaient pas à sa filiation avec Lucius Malefoy mais la jeune femme s'en moquait bien.  
  
— Je te rappelle quand même que j'ai passé les sept dernières années en France. On s'en moque un peu des Malefoy là-bas, rétorqua Mcdonald piqué au vif.  
  
Marcus esquissa un sourire et Avalon devina qu'ildevait sans doute avoir pour origine le ton défensif qu'avait utilisé son coéquipier.  
  
— Bon ! s'exclama soudainement Marcus en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est pas le tout ! Il faut qu'on y aille !  
  
Tous les regards de la tablée se tournèrent vers lui et le capitaine de l'équipe s'étonna de les voir partir si tôt.  
  
— C'est l'anniversaire de ma tante, expliqua Avalon. On est invités pour le dîner. Je passerai le bonjour à Duncan, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie.  
  
Cette dernière lui lança un regard surpris mas ne refusa pas la proposition. A côté d'Avalon, Marcus saluait ses coéquipiers tout en portant la petite Eurydice. Cette dernière suçait son pouce et Avalon devina qu'elle était fatiguée. Il faudrait qu'ils demandent à Victoria de la laisser dormir dans une des chambres d'amis. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez eux et se préparèrent.  
  
— A ton avis, on va être combien ? demanda Marcus tout en aidant Eurydice à enfiler son gilet.  
— Mémé Felicity, Victoria, Duncan... marmonna Avalon tout en comptant sur ses doigts. On devrait être une petite quinzaine à mon avis. Je suis pas sûre que Caitlin puisse venir.  
  
Marcus hocha la tête tandis qu'Avalon enfilait ses bottines à talons. Le jeune homme attrapa le sac qu'Avalon et lui avaient préparé et le cala sur son épaule. Marcus passa le premier, puis Avalon lui envoya leur fille avant d'elle-même faire le trajet à travers le réseau de cheminées. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon de sa tante, la jeune femme vit cette dernière lui sourire largement et s'éloigner doucement de sa petite-nièce.  
  
— Avalon ! s'exclama-t-elle..  
— Joyeux anniversaire Victoria, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
— Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir.  
— Il faut remercier Mcdonald. Sans lui, on n'aurait pas pu être là à l'heure, intervint Marcus. Dunny Dun ! Lança-t-il en voyant l'ancien Gryffondor pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
Comme l'expression moldue le disait, Duncan et Marcus étaient comme cul et chemise depuis la fin de la guerre. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et se donnèrent des tapes bien viriles, comme disait son époux, dans le dos.  
  
— Par contre, Eurydice est fatiguée. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on la couche assez rapidement, déclara Avalon.  
— Pas de souci. Elle pourra dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Luciana. Je vous laisse l'installer, répliqua Victoria.  
  
Un sourire triste était apparue sur les lèvres de la vieille femme. Luciana, son unique fille, était décédée pendant la dernière guerre en tendant de protéger son père, un Moldu. Avalon détestait repenser à cette période et elle n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Victoria.   
  
— J'ai pas envie de dormir ! s'exclama Eurydice en sautillant.  
  
Avalon sourit, amusée par le soudain regain d'énergie de sa fille.  
  
— Pour le moment, répondit Marcus. Je vais poser le sac là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse.  
— Dis Maman ! Je peux rester ? S'il te plaît, demanda la petite, une moue déformant son visage.  
— Tu peux rester, rétorqua Avalon en souriant.  
— Merci Maman ! Merci ! s'écria Eurydice en se précipitant vers elle.  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère collant son oreille contre le ventre rebondi et ajouta :  
  
— Je t'aime Maman.  
  
Avalon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité en entendant la déclaration si sincère de sa fille. La honte la submergeait encore parfois quand elle se rappelait la manière dont elle avait agi durant les premiers mois de la petite. Marcus avait beau lui avoir assuré plus d'une fois que ce n'était pas sa faute, que les circonstances ne l'avaient pas aidée, Avalon était toujours persuadée qu'elle aurait dû essayer plus fort, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attendre avant de consulter cette psychologue moldue. Elle se rappelait les nuits à faire semblant de dormir alors que sa fille pleurait dans la pièce adjacente, à fermer les yeux si forts qu'elle pouvait voir une ligne blanche sous ses paupières. Sa dépression ne l'avait pas épargnée.  
  
— Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, souffla Avalon en caressant les cheveux bruns d'Eurydice.  
  
C'était bien une de ses seules certitudes.


End file.
